A Medicine Cat's Heart
by katrlrofdarkhppy70326
Summary: Can Duskpelt get Spottedtail to love him or will she stick to the ways of her ancestors? Some chapters may be short, sorry guys I didn't know where to end the chapter y'know? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this was written like during the summer when I was like bored. I warn you now this story is going to be way longer than you think (I have them written already just gotta type it up), so I hope you enjoy reading long stories. I'm pretty sure you won't stay until the end of the WHOLE thing, but that's just me. I wrote this and read it a lot so I got a bit tired of it XD. By the way to those who know me, the nickname Dusky wasn't assigned to well…Dusky at the time so this isn't referring to him in any way. I created Duskpelt! Emby created Streaky! Oh yeah and I'm Spottedtail lol. I don't own Warriors!!

"Spottedtail," Duskpelt began hesitantly. As always I ignored. Why does this fool have to love me? I'm medicine cat, can't he understand that? No, he can't apparently. I wish he could understand that little concept; then probably I wouldn't be annoyed as much. I only recently became a warrior, and now, I'm getting more visits than I should.

"Yes?" I sighed. Well, might as well hear his story anyways. It could be something important.

"Um," Duskpelt began, shifting uncomfortably in his spot near the entrance to the medicine cat den. He sighed and blinked, looking directly at me. "I want to tell you something," or maybe what he wanted to say wasn't that important after all. Although, I began to wonder…He was too hesitant, too nervous, I probably won't like the next words I'm going to hear coming out of his mouth. "I-I lo-love y-you." He flinched. Yes, I definitely wasn't going to like those words and yet, I was speechless. The point that he actually confessed was beyond me. I felt sympathetic towards him, confessing feelings are probably one of the hardest things to do. I had even asked Emberheart if she would someday confess to Streakfoot, she said she was too embarrassed and nervous. Then, I made a mistake, I blushed. I blushed, I was shocked to speechlessness, and I wasn't moving. I was going to regret this later on. Duskpelt began to smile. Yes, I was going to regret this ALOT later.

Duskpelt moved closer to me, much to my discomfort. Stupid furball. Well, whatever I am regretting now, he's going to regret more 10 times fold. Duskpelt was only a few fox-lengths away from me now. I despised myself more than ever, because at that moment, I blushed more. I couldn't understand. I didn't love him. I didn't like him. It was probably the fact that somebody who loves me, oh so very much to confess, is coming towards me. Yeah, that was probably it.

"I expected you to beat me up by now," Duskpelt said with a smirk. "Or are you too shocked to anything about it? Because that's how it looks." He now stood in front of me. True, I was sort of too shocked. Why did he have to say it at a very unsuspecting moment?

"Why?" I managed to choke out. He was too close, too close for my comfort, and he was staring deeply into my eyes.

"Because, I love you with all my life," he said, more confident in my state now. "I'd rather die than be away from you," he mewed, that smile on his face growing. That was how much he loved me? I blinked. Everything was going by too fast, and so I blinked again and again. Duskpelt was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. IF I answered.

"I don't know what to say," I said blankly. My thoughts were pretty occupied on what was going on. Duskpelt smirked again.

"Is that it? You're not going to beat me up? Scream at me? Tisk tisk, I was expecting more of you Spottedtail. And here I was worried about what'll happen to me, now I'm worried about what's going on with you," he said amused. He's right, I should do something right now. But what first? Let's see…I guess I'll rip him to shreds right now. I blinked, shook my head and growled.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces!" I mewed, launching myself at him. But I guess I wasn't as concentrated as I thought, because before I knew it, I tripped and he was pinning me to the ground. "Get off of me!" I yelled, struggling under him.

"You know it's useless," he mewed. True, it was, but I refused to give up. I kept on struggling beneath him. "You're very stubborn sometimes," Duskpelt said still amused.

"And so are you," I said, now out of breath. I stopped struggling. Duskpelt stared sympathetically at me.

"I just don't get you sometimes," he mewed. "You're angry at me first and then you agree to talk to me the next." He said, shaking his head. I was now glaring. "And then you glare, what's next?"

"Stop taunting me!" I yelled, him still pinning me. "You can get off now!"

"What? And risk you ripping my fur off? No way, besides, I like it this way. At least I can talk to you without your claws scratching at me every second," he said, smiling again.

"Will you get off if I promise you that I won't kill you?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Then, I promise I won't kill you," I mewed. Duskpelt got off of me slowly. "Thanks," I said, grateful to have him off of me.

Duskpelt turned and faced me while I brushed off the dirt from my pelt. "You missed a spot," he meowed, brushing off some dirt from my shoulder. And I made that mistake again, like I always had for the past days, I blushed. Why does he have to do that? "See," he smiled, "you were glaring at me a second ago, and now you're blushing." I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to make him go before I went crazy.

"I want you. But if not, I at least want you to love me too," he mewed, a little too confident. I will never…ever…

"Go away, and I'm never going to change my mind on how I think about you! Right now, I hate you!" I stated. Stupid furball. The concept can't get through his thick head. I knew he was going to come back everyday, like he has for the past season.

Duskpelt frowned, "Don't be like that. Fine, I'll go. But first, a parting gift," he mewed, purring to himself in delight for a bit. Uh-oh I'm not going to like this either. I turned around, but when I turned, Duskpelt was already there. "Stubborn," he mewed and pushed his muzzle to mine. I glared as he stared. Why, I'm gonna…I pushed him away.

"Don't ever do that again," I muttered, shocked again, and that blush was on my cheeks once more.

"Ok, but if you ever change your mind…"

"Go!" I hissed out.

"Fine, fine, but just to let you know," he said turning back around to face me. "I've never seen you blush before and it makes you look cuter," Duskpelt said and walked out of the den. Stupid furball. I sighed, I'm going to Emberheart.

So yeah, I hoped you guys liked that. I have so much more of this coming up so reviews would gladly be appreciated X3. Again I say, I just wanted Spotty to be in a pairing so I created Duskypelt, nothing to do with the real dusky okay? Just wanting to make that clear XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank youuu guys for reading and reviewing! :D I know, I know, they don't talk all warriors-ish cause I'm a bit rusty, haven't read those books in the longest time lol…okay really rusty XD. So everyone's really OOC from actual Warriors cats. Sorry guys, hope you'll enjoy it still though, they really are cute together. P.S. ummm Amberleaf I have no idea what you're talking about o.o lol. Oh and none of these cats are from the series, they're all from TwilightClan. (is that right emby?) I don't own Warriors! Enjoy :]

Once outside, I could see Cookiefur and Brackentail getting all lovey-dovey, "yuck!" I muttered to myself. And I saw Appletail flirting with Soccerheart, the camp just gets better and better, I was muttering out profanities (haha can they? XD) on my way to the warrior's den. I wasn't the type to use that language, but this was one of those rare occasions where I did. I found Emberheart chatting with Streakfoot. That was weird. I accidentally began giggling at the entrance, they were alone in there. I felt a slight nudge and jumped up gasping.

"I'm sorry!" It was Nightface.

"So…" I began, I hadn't seen Nightface in awhile. "How's you and Blackclaw?" I whispered.

She blushed, "Uh…I'll tell you later okay?" I nodded. "So, what ARE you doing??"

"Spying on Emberheart and Streakfoot," I whispered.

"Really? Let me see!" she said, I moved forward and accidentally tripped on her foot.

"Owwwww!" I yelped loudly.

"Sorry! And uh…I should be going now!" She dashed off, smiling and waving her tail in farewell.

"Who's there?" Emberheart's voice sounded. "Spottedtail, come out."

"How'd you know?" I mewed as I stepped inside the den. I never slept here, which was another thing that I was grateful about. Being able to sleep alone in the MC den without Duskpelt bothering me, but I wanted to see Emberheart too.

"Pretty obvious, you're probably one of the only cats here that like to interfere in our lives," she said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey!" I mewed, "so what were you guys talking about anyways?"

Streakfoot began laughing out of nowhere. Awkward…

Emberheart and I turned to look at Streakfoot who was still laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. Emberheart nodded.

"Nothing," Streakfoot said, pulling himself together. Awkward…

"Why is everyone acting strange?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know," Emberheart replied.

"That was a rhetorical question, Emby. See, even you are acting strange. What's going on? Is there something I should know about?" I asked, seeming more like I was interrogating them instead of asking harmless questions.

Emberheart blinked at me, "Nothing's going on." Streakfoot nodded in agreement. I had that strange feeling I get when there's something that's not right.

"Fine," I mewed and walked away. Padding out of the den, I saw that the freshkill pile was low. So I decided to go hunting and maybe look for herbs while I was out there. Yes, that should take my mind off of all this. Duskpelt was nowhere to be found. Good. I didn't want that stupid furball anywhere near me, but I would have to keep a lookout.

Finally out of camp after a long while, the wind blowing against my fur on the top of the ravine felt so good. It was relaxing. The breeze then carried the scent of a few mice. I padded slowly into the forest, the bracken brushing my sides. I soon dropped into a hunter's crouch, all my senses alert for something scuttling in the ferns.

And then it hit me. And I mean it hit me…literally. Duskpelt jumped out of the ferns and bawled into me. "Ow," I murmured under Dusky. "Can you please get off of me?"

"Huh?" He looked down at me. He seemed to be enjoying this. "Sure." Duskpelt got off of me and I quickly got up and turned to face him.

"What was that for?!" I hissed; all my hostility toward him visible. He ruined a perfectly good catch of prey and my alone time.

"Accident."

"Yeah right," I mewed under my breath. I turned and ran in the opposite direction of Duskpelt. "Stupid furball."

Duskpelt caught up with me soon. "Don't be like that," he mewed, looking at me. I sighed and stopped to clean the dirt off of my fur. Duskpelt just sat there waiting and watching.

"And why can't I?" I mumbled while licking my paw. Duskpelt walked to me and licked my ear and I blushed, another mistake yet again.

"Because, it's rude."

"I can do whatever I want to," I said, getting up and walking towards a different direction. "And can you stop following me?"

"No." I blinked, he was walking so close to me that our pelts brushed. This was getting annoying. I sighed again.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because," he smiled, "I'm not following you. And you look rather lonely out here by yourself." Stupid furball. That stuff isn't going to work on me as far as I know.

"I wanted some time for myself, to be alone," I mewed calmly. Calm? I was surprised I was even calm. Hmm, unexpected moment, this could be one of the best times I could rip his fur off.

"Whatever, you still look lonely. Where's Emberheart?" That question seemed weird. He never asks about the whereabouts of my friends.

"At camp," I replied. Then, I wanted to try my luck again. I launched myself at him, his expression holding surprise. We were clawing at each other, mostly. My claws unsheathed and his sheathed. We kept going on until we ran out of breath. I closed my eyes and shook my head, which was now dizzy. Once I opened my eyes again, Duskpelt found his way to pin me to the ground again. Oh, how I hated this so.

"Typical," he mewed. "You are so predictable. And I still do not get you. First, you're blushing at my comments, then you get quiet and become reasonable, then you attack me. Make up your mind!" he mewed, staring down at me. I was trying to kick him off, but to no avail. "You are helpless, especially in your little state of shock. What am I going to do with you?" he started again. Now I was annoyed. Does he have to tease me like that? I'm not an apprentice anymore. I turned my head, away from his gaze, and then…then I bit him and kicked him off.

"Owee!" he yowled as I kicked him through the air.

I laughed. "Serves you right. You wouldn't get off of me." I was smiling in triumph. But then I noticed he wasn't moving. "Duskpelt?"

Dun dun dun!!! XD lol this story is really hard to cut off in some places. We have a long weekend so hopefully I can get some more chapters up yeah? They're already written ^^ just gotta type them up for you guys. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, finally another chapter am I right? Sorry guys it's been pretty busy with all the projects and all. So, I'm finally free to post something. Enjoy! :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!! Only Spottedtail and Duskpelt. Emberheart belongs to Kas and TwilightClan was created by blueyblob. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously…_

"Serves you right. You wouldn't get off of me." I was smiling in triumph. But then I noticed he wasn't moving. "Duskpelt?"

"Duskpelt?" I prodded him in the side, his eyes were closed. "Duskpelt!" I half growled and half shouted at him. I began to worry. What did I do? Then I looked at his bleeding paw, I had bitten a little too hard. Oops. I began picking through the place for cobwebs or anything else that I could use. I was not going to let a cat bleed to death in my presence. I found some cobwebs at the foot of a tree and wrapped some on my paw. I know I'm probably reacting, but it's best to make sure. Okay, maybe I'm _over_reacting.I then ran back to Duskpelt, who was still not moving but breathing. I pressed the cobwebs onto the place I bit him.

Duskpelt smirked. I turned to him startled. "You do care," he murmured. "I thought you would leave me here," he laughed, "by the way, I was okay, I just wanted to see what you would do." Typical Duskpelt, how could I fall for it? I knew he wasn't that hurt! Mousebrain!

But I found myself blushing and mewed, "Fine, then I'll walk away." I turned around.

"No!" he yowled, "I can't walk on this paw," he gestured toward the spot I had bitten him. I was glaring. Stupid furball. So I turned back around to face him, I was regretting everything from the moment I froze in the medicine cat den. My mistakes will lead to more mistakes and more mistakes, probably until it kills me. I sighed, padding over to him.

"At least walk on your other three legs."

"Fine," he smirked. Duskpelt was enjoying all of this, while I suffered. Will this day ever end? I helped him up and we began walking towards camp. I kept on flinching, Duskpelt was too close to me. Too close. It seemed to take forever to get back to camp on account of the constant stops I keep making. Does Duskpelt really have to lick my ear every few seconds? The strange feeling tingly butterfly within my stomach I got from it kept on making me stop.

Then we finally reached camp. Thank Starclan! Then it dawned on me, he might want to stay in the medicine cat den now that he was injured. What are you doing to me Starclan? Why? WHY!!!

"Emberheart!" I called and she came running to me. But she stopped suddenly and blinked.

"What the…" she began, looking from Duskpelt to me.

"Do not ask. But whatever, I'll answer you anyways. I bit him. End of story." Emberheart blinked and began laughing. Oh yeah, every cat has to think this is funny. Even Duskpelt was laughing with her. I slapped myself mentally. What have you done to my best friend? She's gone insane. I sighed. "Help me get him to the medicine cat den. AND THEN, I want you to stay with me." Emberheart stopped laughing and I started to myself.

So Emberheart helped me carry Dusky to the MC den. Once inside, we laid him on a fresh bed of moss and I sat there talking to both of them. Nothing interesting, just that Streakfoot came walking in a few minutes later.

"Hi Streakfoot," I mewed. Emberheart greeted him with a wave of her tail. Duskpelt just nodded to him.

"Hello Emberheart, Spottedtail, and Duskpelt." I looked at Emberheart, fidgety as usual. I would've just done something right there if it not for the fact that I had to get them alone in here. Looks like none of my plans are getting done today.

"Emberheart, I want you to stay here for awhile unless Froststar calls you, then you may go. But for now, stay and watch Duskpelt for me," I murmured, dragging moss with me to the farthest corner of my den. Emberheart nodded and sat down chatting with Streakfoot. I curled up. I hadn't realized how much time had gone by, it was already sundown before my eyes closed and dreams came.

Yawning, I slowly opened my eyes. Still lying down, I looked for Emberheart. Nowhere to be found as I suspected. Froststar must've called her or she had to go do her duties as deputy. I look toward the 'patient's' sleeping place. What? Duskpelt wasn't there. I blinked. Where is he?

Then I realized some movement at my side. Great Starclan! When will he ever give up!? I turned my head to look at him. He was happily sleeping at my side, I sighed. Why couldn't I wake up sooner?

The light of the sun's rays were shining through the roof of the den. Dawn. I wanted to get up, but then Duskpelt would wake up. I could either stay like this, or wake him up and suffer his endless chatter about how he managed to sleep next to me last night. It was best if he was sleeping, but I felt uncomfortable like this. The only comfortable thing was that this morning was cold and his pelt felt warm next to mine. It actually felt good in a way. But I couldn't possibly fall back asleep, it was just too awkward.

I lay there staring at the entrance. Emberheart, please come back. But my mind wandered to what Duskpelt was dreaming of, he seemed to be smiling or was it the fact that he's just next to me? I couldn't tell. But I didn't want to know the answer. But another thing I wanted to know was, well, a lot of things. I had just realized how many questions were left unanswered in my mind. My day yesterday was very…eventful. That probably includes today too.

Duskpelt was stirring beside me. I wonder… I closed my eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. I hope he'll fall for it. I evened out my breathing while I felt him lift his head up slowly. I didn't know what happened after that. I think he was looking around? Or was he looking at me? I wished I could open my eyes, but no, I resisted.

"Why can't you be like this always with me?" he murmured. I began to panic, did he know I was awake or was he just talking to me even in my sleep. "Too bad you're only like this in your sleep. So peaceful. So beautiful." My tail twitched. Did he notice that? I wanted to hear what else he wished to say. "I can't sleep without thinking about you," he whispered and placed his head upon my back. I think I was blushing, oh these darn mistakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weird place to end again. I know. I know. But anyways there you go for chapter 3. Sorry if it's really short guys. Reviews are gladly appreciated! Happy almost Mother's Day too!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Woo Chapter 4! I feel like this is one of those filler chapters, haha. Author's Note: this chapter contains immense random laughing. XD Enjoy!

_Special thanks to those who have reviewed. To __**Squirreltail**__: -gives a hug back- thank you! Yeah, my stories are usually like that too. To __**feathercloud13**__: thankies :] and look I did update sooner than expected xP. To everyone else: thanks for reading and please review the story, your comments make my day :] :] :] _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!! Only Spottedtail and Duskpelt. Emberheart belongs to Kas and TwilightClan was created by blueyblob. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to "wake up" at that time. I opened my eyes and said, "What are you doing?" Trying to seem as clueless as I could. For all he knows, I didn't hear a thing.

"Hmm?" he grumbled, seeming half asleep.

I turned my head to face him, "What are you doing?" I murmured again, prodding him with my paw. "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" I yelled into his ear and he jumped up from his sleeping place startled by the sudden noise. Duskpelt was looking around frightened, then he turned to me, his head tilted to the side looking very confused. Amusing.

"Huh?" still half asleep. I smiled. This was the only time I could mess with him. Then he got up and laid himself beside me again. "Good morning," he said groggily. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, I mewed in my polite way of greeting others.

He smiled and licked my forehead. "I love you," he mewed quietly. What? Did he think he could get me to love him in just one day? I didn't answer and he sighed. "I guess you don't." And then he smiled at me again before turning away from me to lick his flank while I washed myself too.

"So," he began, still washing himself and turned away from me, "what's with the good mood you're in?" Duskpelt turned to me again, eyeing me suspiciously and still smiling.

I sighed. "It's the morning, a new day, and I feel good. That's why," I mewed. Duskpelt nodded. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to be with Emberheart today. "I'm going to go visit Emby," I stated, beginning to stand.

"Go ahead." He mewed. He was so happy today. Why? I decided not to ponder of it and just left him to himself. The camp was beginning to stir and I found Emberheart amongst the cats in the clearing.

"Hi Emby!" I shouted. She looked up and asked me to come over.

"Spottedtail," she smiled, "haven't seen you a lot yesterday." Yesterday. That reminds me.

"Oh yeahhh…say what was that all about with you and Streakfoot yesterday?" I asked her trying to hold my laughter. In turn, she glared at me.

"Well, it's really none of your business. You'll figure out sometime anyways." She said matter-of-factly. I grimaced. I wanted to know now. But, oh well. Then I smiled at her again. "So," Emberheart started, "what was that about with you and Duskpelt, huh?" Six words in two sentences came to my head at that moment. What the heck. And other one was: 'oh my gosh.'

I sighed. "It was…" I began to wonder for some reason. I wondered what Emberheart would say. Nonetheless, I would be teased for a long while. But if I told her, rumor would spread throughout the camp. So I decided, "…nothing." She looked at me with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Really?" she meowed and smirked, "Then I'll go and ask him myself!" She trotted off towards the medicine cat den. Uh-oh. I followed silently behind her, knowing that if I stopped her she would get _really_ suspicious. We couldn't have that now could we?

Once inside, Duskpelt was daydreaming. "Wha?" he murmured when we walked in. "Oh, hi guys." Emberheart and I nodded our hello's. After a few more moments of awkward silence, she started interrogating.

"Duskpelt?" she said innocently, getting his attention, "What did Spotty and you do yesterday?" She asked him casually.

He blinked and looked at me. "Nothing." Phew. I didn't want to be pestered about things like this. I'M the only one who gets to pester others with things like this.

Emberheart said, "Ok. Spottedtail," she looked to me now, "come and hunt with me!" I nodded and we left, leaving Duskpelt alone yet again.

Once out of camp, Emberheart was bombarding me with questions. "Are you sure you guys didn't do _anything?_ Anything at all? Talk? Anything?" she mewed, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Okay, if you put it like that, all we did was talk." I answered.

"About what?" Actually…what DID we talk about? There were so many subjects.

So instead, I just answered, "It's a long story."

"Fine." We padded in silence for awhile and hunted for some prey. At the half point of the route we were taking, we had gathered up three mice, a vole, and a starling. Pretty good. And then something really funny happened…

"Hi Emberheart!" said a voice from somewhere in the ferns. Anyone could recognize that voice. Streakfoot.

"Hi," she said. I mewed a hello and we sat in a sort of circle. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was out hunting, looks like you have too," he said looking over our shoulders at the pile of dirt covering what we had caught. We nodded in unison.

"I'm going to go look for herbs," I said, trying to get the pair alone. And so, I left them, but of course not without me within earshot and sight range.

"Why did you come?" Emberheart whispered to Streakfoot.

"Because," he said at a lower whisper than hers, "I needed to see you." Then he muttered something too low for me to hear. Fox dung, I wanted to hear! Emberheart also muttered something back, but I couldn't hear it either. What were they saying? I stepped closer and tripped on the roots of a tree.

"Ouch!" I murmured, my hind paw stuck in between some roots and my face in the ground. "Ouch," I repeated. Emberheart and Streakfoot were standing in front of me in a second. I lifted my head and noticed that their pelts were touching. I burst into a fit of laughter. Emberheart and Streakfoot stared at me like I was crazy. "I tripped on a root, you know how mousebrained that sounds? I tripped on a root!" I said through my laughing. I was still given the 'are you crazy' look. They helped me walk to camp, still laughing. But the actual reason was because of Emberheart and Streakfoot. Even with me now, I still kept on laughing. I would probably need a while before I could look at Emberheart and not laugh and the same goes with Streakfoot. Why was this so funny? I do not know. I probably _have_ gone crazy.

They put me in the medicine den and Emberheart gave me poppy seeds. I still don't know why, but the laughing went on. Now, Duskpelt, Emberheart, and Streakfoot were giving me that look. Then I finally calmed down, the poppy seeds taking effect.

"Ok, I'm done." I said calmly. My eyes were heavy and I yawned, "I'm sleepeh…" Emberheart whispered something to the other two and they left the den. I smiled, silence, and I have the den to myself finally. Sleep came soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It ended in a sensible spot this time lol. Our second couple of the story has been introduced, don't bother pestering me Emby, it's already been written xP. Reviews are gladly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, another chapter in one day! I realized that Spottedtail tends to say "Stupid furball" a lot XD. I JUST noticed that haha. Well anyways, Chapter 5! Enjoy :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!! Only Spottedtail and Duskpelt. Emberheart belongs to Kas and TwilightClan was created by blueyblob. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothingness. That was all I wandered through. Nothingness. The dark never ended and I grew frightened. I awaited for a light to shine through. Nothing. I frowned, the air was very cold, like the sun itself had gone out. Shivering, I called out, "Is anyone there? Hello?" My voice echoed into oblivion as I continued walking in some unknown direction that I knew would take me nowhere like the others had. My breath was visible in the air and I shivered once more. This was no place for me to be. "Hello?" I tried again, nothing but echoes. I walked on and then… I fell. It seemed like I had fallen off of a cliff. The air swirled around me as I continued falling. And then, something caught me.

I looked in the darkness, something different. There was light, light shining someplace behind me. I turned, Spottedleaf. "Your paws shouldn't be treading here," She mewed, "Follow me." She led me towards the light.

And I awoke, like I fell back into my body. My left leg jerked up a bit in the 'fall.' (A/N: has that ever happened to you? It feels so weird XD). This place was warmer. Very warm. It felt good after the chill I just had. Opening my eyes, I saw my den. The way it always has been. I had awoken a bit after sunhigh. I yawned, I felt better than ever, even after my dream. I was about to turn my head to lick my flank, but I stopped abruptly. Stupid furball.

"You're awake," Duskpelt mewed happily from his spot next to me. I wonder when he got there… I glared at him. That stupid furball. "You were tossling around a lot."

"I was?" I asked. Then I realized I had questions to ask. "What are you doing here? I thought Emberheart sent you guys out?"

Duskpelt shrugged, "She asked me to check on you." Emberheart, I am going to kill you. Why come you had to send him, couldn't you have just gone yourself?

I turned away from him, "I'm going back to sleep." I murmured, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Don't be like that," Duskpelt said while licking my ear, "come on, get up." He nudged me.

"I don't wanna," I mumbled, still not facing him, "You sound like a queen telling her kit to do something."

Duskpelt frowned to himself, "I'm not a queen," he said in a teasing tone, licking my ear again.

"Stop that!" I said, finally turning to him. "You really need to stop that, it's so annoying." His eyes were fixed on me.

"What? This?" He asked and licked y forehead, more playful and teasing.

"Yes…that," I mewed, pawing at him playfully. This was probably going on for awhile, well…until the fur on my face and head was drenched enough.

After that and a few moments of silence, I finally spoke, "That was fun." I had to admit it, I actually did have fun with that.

Duskpelt mewed, "Yeah, me too." Stupid furball. He smiled at me. Then, something happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to react. He pushed his muzzle to mine…again. I was shocked and dazed. I was blushing a lot, it felt like more than I had the last time. What? In? StarClan's? Name? At that moment I pushed away.

"ARGH, I told you not to do that again!" I hissed, still being a bit shocked and dazed. Duskpelt smirked. I was confused, why was he smirking.

"You did, didn't you?" he smiled at me. I was even more confused. We were in sitting positions and I was glaring. "Spottedtail," he began, "you are still so stubborn."

"So are you." I said, my glare holding. But I realized that blush stayed along with it. Stupid furball. I decided that if I would leap at him, claws unsheathed, I would get pinned to the ground in the state I am in now. I sighed.

"You are so stubborn, you don't even notice your surroundings." He murmured smiling. What was he talking about?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking at him with a truly innocent expression with curiosity shimmering in my eyes.

"Oh well," Duskpelt said, "You'll find out soon enough, or should I just tell you?" He teased.

I wanted to know and I didn't want to know. "Tell me pwease?" I said in a kitten's voice. He laughed. Did I really want to know?  
"Fine." He said. "I hate to tell you and for you to claw me, so promise you won't?" Dusky moved closer to me.

"I promise." What the heck was it? I was so confused.

"Okay, look…" he began. Just get it over with. "…at," Quit the suspense! "your…" I frowned at him. Hurry it up! "tail." He said smirking. Stupid furball. I looked towards my tail…why didn't I notice that before?! I'm so mousebrained!

I was blushing, stupid mistakes. Duskpelt intertwined his tail with mine and I hadn't even noticed it.

Then I look up at him, his smile still there. "Now you know. And you know what? You can't claw me." He stated with that smile growing. Though my blush was still there, I was glaring at him to the best of my ability. "You still confuse me, you're so unpredictable with your emotions. So…" He looked down. Huh? "are you going to keep our tails like that or what?" He asked teasingly. I blushed more. I hadn't realized that our tails were still twined. Stupid furball. Too many mistakes I've made. I released my tail from his.

"I'm going to Emberheart,' I said, getting up and heading towards the entrance of my den.

"See ya later!" He called. He's just too confident that he could get me to love him. I sighed. He's going to try forever. So useless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See what'd I tell you? She DOES say it a lot. X3. Oh well, that just adds to the nature of Spotty. I don't know where the dream at beginning of the chapter came from, I just wrote it for some reason. I think there were some weird parts in here XD. Anyways, reviews are gladly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Okay guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. . SO much has been going on with school and everything. Please forgive me! And I'm also sorry that I'm updating with this. This is kind of a filler chapter in my mind, but it does hold some of its "gasp! That happened?!" kind of moments in it. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, I'll put up the "important" things on the next chapter. Sooo…if you enjoy some crack-ish Warriors chappie, I guess this is for you xD. Hint Hint: there are very weird explanations in here that I have absolutely _no _idea of how I came up with them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, but I do own Spottedtail and Duskpelt. Emberheart is courtesy of Kas (and I think Streakfoot is too?), and TwilightClan and the rest of its inhabitants were created by Blueyblob.

* * *

"Hi Embeh," I said, entering the den. She was alone. Emberheart shot her head up.

"Hello Spotteh," we smiled. Our nicknames were fun to say. Embeh…Spotteh. "You smell…different." Eh? Must be Duskpelt's scent mixed with mine. I blushed. I hate him, that stupid furball. Emberheart stared at me curiously. "Why are you blushing?" she said, suspicion and tease in her voice. I knew I would be interrogated someday.

"No reason." I laughed acting as normal as I could possibly get. Emberheart didn't buy it. She sniffed about the place trying to find the scent.

"Aha!" Uh-oh. I'm in trouble, and in lots of it. "You're scent is mixed." She stated in a professional type of tone. "Mixed with Duskpelt's that is. What have you been doing?" She asked, her eyes holding suspicion and yet there was a small hint of tease in it. My uncontrollable blush deepened.

"He's been…hanging about." I said, terribly unsure of what to say to her. Then she smiled at me. The torture I have to go through every single day, the torture!

"Tell me everything," she commanded, I had no choice. I couldn't magically get out of this situation. (Well, unless a certain cat with a white streak came passing byyyy…) So, I just told her. I told her everything, from when he said he loved me to our last encounter. And she listened intently, her eyes wide open, which scared me. She asked questions occasionally when I needed to catch my breath.

"Ok," she was speechless for a second, "Wow. That was long." Then she looked at me, "May I have permission to sleep in your den, oh medicine cat." She said in a teasing manner and bowed her head.

"Oh please, I'm flattered, no not really. Yes, I'd love for you to come!" I mewed happily. Emberheart never slept in my den or did she? It was almost night time anyways. It would be like a sleepover.

When we got to the entrance to my den, I recalled that Duskpelt was in there. Uh-oh. This whole thing isn't going to turn out good. Emberheart is just so nosy. And so we stepped in.

"Hello Spottedtail," Duskpelt greeted. Emberheart looked surprised from behind me. "And…Emberheart I see." I groaned, this is going to be a very, very long night.

"You didn't tell me Duskpelt was still in your den!" She whispered in my ear. Oh well.

"Too late now, just stay." I answered. "I don't want to be here alone with him."

She smiled. "Okey! Hello Dusky!" She said, too perky and it made me laugh. Duskpelt was glaring at me, mouthing, 'Why'd you bring her?' I shrugged.

'I'll tell you later,' I mouthed back. He sighed. Emberheart, all gleamy eyed and happy for no apparent reason, took some moss from the corner to make a nest for herself. Yep, this will be a very, very, VERY long night. Though it might be fun, I still sort of despised this little event. Too late to take it back now.

"What do you guys want to do first? Now that everyone is wide awake." I looked at Emberheart and she frowned for a second and smiled again. I think she ate too many mice earlier…she's hyper. Well, might as well get hyper too. I ran out, grabbed a mouse from the pile, and slid back into my den a few seconds later. Only a FEW SECONDS, and there was already chaos. Apparently Emberheart had organized a little game. A game that none of us knew the name of, but Emberheart did. It was called Truth or Dare. (DUN DUN DUN xD)

She had learned of it when she explored a nearby Twoleg nest, a bunch of Twolegs have been playing it. Emberheart asked a kittypet in their yard if it knew how to play, it did and happily told Emberheart. I was probably going to regret this as I have regretted every action I have made for the past two days.

"So…how does it go again?" I asked her, she was hyper and explaining a little too fast.

"Ok, so the first person who goes will ask somebody, anybody, truth or dare," I nodded, "then the person that the first player asked will answer with either truth or dare," I nodded again, getting a bit confused, "truth is when we ask questions and you will answer truthfully and dare is when you do something, got it so far?" I nodded. Duskpelt had gotten it one explanation back. …This one was the 7th one. "Then when that player is done with whatever they picked, then it's their turn to ask someone truth or dare. Ok, did you get it this time, Spottedtail, or do I need to explain the entire thing again?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Completely and utterly fine…in my dreams. I knew this would end very weirdly…or badly, depending on what circumstances will be presented to all of us. I blinked, since when did my brain think all smartish and accident prevental? I'm the type who's reckless and mousebrained. Oh well. I smiled at Emberheart and we all joined in a little circle, Duskpelt, Emberheart, and me. We were all smiling at each other, I bet everyone was thinking devious little thoughts and plotting. Emberheart especially, she had the biggest smile and a scary gleam in her eyes. She scared me sometimes, this was one of those sometimes.

"Ok, first one who says 'me' gets to go first! On the count of three, one…two…three," she shouted quickly.

"Me!" We all yelled, ah darnit, I was the last one to say it. Oh well, I was going to get a turn anyways. It ended up that Emberheart and Duskpelt needed to say 'me' again. So we went on two more times and unfortunately, Duskpelt got it.

"Who to pick first…" he eyed Emberheart and me, a small smirk on his face. Don't pick me. "Spottedtail," darnit, my accursed sayings. Everytime I say something, something happens and I keep forgetting that. "Truth or dare?" He looked at me closely. Stupid furball. I'm never picking dare if you're the one asking me.

"Truth." I meowed, my eye narrowing. Do I want to know what you're going to say?

"Fine," he said thoughtful. We waited a few heartbeats before he finally thought of something. The standard truth for this game was that we ask 3 questions according to Emberheart. "Who would you…" He thought for another second and continued, "kiss, date, or sleep…NOT THAT KIND!" he said when my face looked disgusted. I understood now, it was that type where like warriors sleeping in a den type of thing. I sighed. "…With, out of these 3 guys." I blushed, what the hell? I know he's going to put his name in there, but what about the other 2? Emberheart snickered from her corner. "Me," see…that was obvious, "Streakfoot," Emberheart blinked and stared at me. My blush still remained, I regret picking truth, but I know that picking dare would have been much worse. "Or Brackentail?" Oh my gosh, do I need to answer? I hate them all.

I bit my lip, "Is there another option?" I asked.

"You can always pick dare," Emberheart murmured, "but if you don't like the dare then answer the truths." I blinked.

I never wanted to pick dare but my mouth just cantered on. "What's the dare?!" I asked Duskpelt.

He smiled, "You'd have to…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say, "allow me to at least kiss you once every day, starting today." I gave him a look of disgust.

"Fine…I'll just answer the truth." I sighed, thinking which to put where. Emberheart would be mad at me wherever I put Streakeh, so I just went for it. Yep, I was getting that weird feeling again. I sighed once more. This is really hard. "I'd kiss Brackentail…" Emberheart lost it right after, she began laughing instantaneously.

Duskpelt looked at me, probably curious to see where I placed him. I was blushing uncontrollably by now. Stupid furball…wanting me to answer this or do that dare.

"I'd date…" I blushed more at what I was going to say. "Streakfoot." Emberheart grew silent.

"Oh my gawd!" was all she could say, it made me smile. I turned back to Duskpelt, a smile on his face. Emberheart was practically hyperventilating, but I didn't bother to look at her.

"And you'd rather sleep with me, correct?" I blushed and nodded. Stupid blushing…Duskpelt, you stupid furball. He walked over to me. What is he doing? And licked my cheek, my blushing continued. "You're already doing that choice," he whispered into my ear before going back to his place in the circle. I couldn't look at him now, the memories of the last few days have come back to my head, deepening the blush.

"Emberheart," I said, "truth or dare?" I was desperately trying to change the subject and luckily she stopped hyperventilating.

"Dare!" she shouted immediately, not wanting to go through what I had.

"Go to Streakfoot and tell him you love him." I said. Oh my gosh, it just came out of my mouth. She glared at me, shocked and defiant.

"What's the truth?" she asked me.

"It's hard to explain," was all I said and I gave her a really big grin, she pretended to cough.

"Ok, fine, I'm going." She exited the den and so Duskpelt and I followed. She climbed into the warrior's den and shook Streakfoot. "Streakfoot, wake up." He stirred and looked at Emberheart. I was about to crack up.

"What do you want…? It's so late…" he mewed groggily.

"I…" she exhaled, "Iloveyou!" She said in a quick breath. Streakfoot gazed at her for awhile, her words hanging in the air, letting it process, then…he got wide-eyed. But that was when I cracked, beginning my uncontrollable laughing spree.

"I love you too." What in the world!? I wasn't expecting him to _answer._ Everyone grew silent as the air hung with his words. Emberheart was shocked, her mouth gaping wide open.

"Are you okay?" I asked Streakfoot, walking into the den with Duskpelt following. I put my paw on his head and checked him all over, "You're not running a fever…and you don't have anything else…He's probably still sleepy. Come, let's go Emberheart, let him rest." I herded her out of the den, Streakfoot fell back asleep immediately. Emberheart was still shocked, but she was recovering, and slowly becoming responsive again.

"That was weird," she murmured aloud. "That'll never happen, well…I think it'll never happen." She was unsure, that was clear.

"He was delusional, don't get it too hard on yourself. It wasn't true," to tell the truth, I thought it was. These two were always together, I had hoped for a day like this. But, I also hope that Streakfoot wouldn't remember in the morning, otherwise…we're all in a big pile of dirt. Once back in the den, we continued our game.

"Duskpelt, truth or dare?" Emberheart shot at him the moment we sat down. Whatever he picked, it wasn't going to be good for me, I could just sense it.

"Truth," he mewed. I felt sympathetic, if Emberheart bombarded him with the same questions he had said to me…well, it was going to be pretty awkward. Emberheart tended to be merciless when she was hyper, which she never calmed from, and the incident with Streakfoot probably made her even more jittery than before. I was thinking to myself how lucky I was she didn't ask me questions, but that soon changed after I heard her voice speak up.

"Who would you kiss, date, or sleep, and _I MEAN IT IN THAT WAY, _with…out of these three she-cats?" Oh dear Starclan, she actually meant that third one. I spat with disgust. Duskpelt blushed, probably thinking inappropriate thoughts that I really didn't want to know. "Spottedtail," I flinched as she said it slowly, eyeing my reaction. Of course my name would be first. "Froststar, or Dawnpaw?" She said quickly after.

I covered my ears with my paws, "I am not listening!" But I really was, I couldn't block out my insane curiosity.

Duskpelt seemed to have found his answer, a clear blush on his face. "I'd kiss Dawnpaw, I'd date…"

"I'm not listening!" I chanted continuously.

"Froststar." I didn't realize my voice had caught in my throat as I realized what he was saying with his answers until I began to blush madly. That leaves me for him to…

"Oh my gawd…" I dared to open my eyes, and when I looked, the blush upon me was reflected on him and he was eyeing me, the apparent blush growing every second he looked at me. So was mine, I didn't necessarily want to hear the answer, but I did anyways. Emberheart was laughing so hard she was crying. I timidly got up, slowly padded to him.

"You really feel that way about me? But why?" I said, staring up at him. I realized that he couldn't look at me anymore.

"yes," I nodded slowly, "And I had already told you why." I blinked, and he stared back at me now. I tried to recall, then I remember. "_I love you with all my life"_ was his words. Silence drove on, the only sound was Emberheart. We waited for her to calm down, I had scooted a little ways off from Duskpelt. He understood.

"Ok, time for bed, I'm soooo tired!" Emberheart said when she calmed down. I had placed my nest next to Emberheart's, while Duskpelt's was a few fox-lengths away. We all laid down in our nests for the night. I was exhausted and fell asleep immediately after Emberheart had settled next to me.

I hated it, I actually dreamed. But it wasn't a normal dream, it was one of those memory type of dreams. The events of the night had replayed in my head. It was more of a nightmare than a dream, if I do say so myself. At the last thing I remember, everything went black and my eyes shot open.

I looked to the sky, it wasn't morning, not even close, and I was shivering cold. Emberheart wasn't though, she was happily smiling in her little dream. I bet it's about Streakfoot. Her body didn't create enough heat for it to rub off on me if I slept next to re. Then I realized that I had grown used to Duskpelt next to me. No wonder I didn't shiver like this before.

Before I noticed it, my paws had guided me over to Duskpelt's side. I looked down at him, I am going to regret this. He turned his head to look at me. I guess he hadn't been sleeping after all, or did I wake him? "What brings you here, Spottedtail?" he whispered, slight tease in his voice.

"I'm freezing. You're warm, she's not." Was the laconic reply I conjured up before I laid down next to him.

He smiled, "You were telling the truth." I blushed, but all I could do was bury my muzzle in his fur. It was all involuntary, they just…happened. I began to warm up and my shivering stopped. "You've never been this kind," he whispered. A soft sigh escaped from me.

"I'm just…so sleepy," my voice muffled by his fur. I felt so tired. Another involuntary action of mine was of curling up to him. I think he was smiling and I felt myself twitch. I finally fell asleep a few heartbeats later.

No dreams. Nothing. Just darkness until I awoke. It was always best that way. The only good thing about dreams was of those of StarClan. It felt better here, warmth and love poured from Duskpelt and flowed into me. It felt good, but I still didn't love him. I only liked him as a friend. After thinking this, I awoke.

* * *

I figured out that cats can't blush xD haha. Oh well, it gives some…uniqueness and even more type of personification to the cats I suppose…you know? It gets the feelings displayed out in person too xD. I don't know what I'm saying, I'm typing this really late at night and I still have to finish my homework. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this filler type thing if you read it and whatnot. This is a "filler" and it's one of the longest chapters I've submitted so far .…oh well xD. I'm posting up the next chapter soon, hopefully. My goal is to put it up tonight though since I'm in this mood to put my stories out there.

Reviews are gladly appreciated and you can even yell at me for not updating sooner or for not putting up a "real chapter." xD Thank you for reading guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Well, I'm finally back and sadly summer will be over in a little over a month. I realized that I haven't posted anything! So terrible of me, I know. Don't despair; I'll _try_ to get into the habit of typing up my stories when I don't have anything else to do.

**Note 2: **There was some DuskyxSpotty fluffyness, I suppose, in the last chapter and **lots** of crack-ish occurrence. Anyways, I think it was a pretty fun chapter to read (I think ), but either way it contained some Truth or Dare-ness, much embarrassment, and resulted in a tired Spottedtail who decided that Dusky was warmer than Emby and slept at his side. This is where this chapter continues.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, but I do own Spottedtail and Duskpelt. Emberheart is courtesy of Kas (and I think Streakfoot is too?), and TwilightClan and the rest of its inhabitants were created by Blueyblob.

* * *

I was in the strangest stupor. The first question that came to mind was…'Where am I?' I realized I was with Duskpelt…okay that was cleared up. I felt like I was drunk, so disoriented. I found that my head was still rested against Duskpelt's fur. I lifted my head slowly and looked about. The sun was about to rise, dawn approaching. Emberheart was still sleeping comfortably. I had also realized that I had curled into a ball next to Duskpelt while he was stretched over me. I blushed, also figuring out that he twined his tail with mine. I looked up at his face. I didn't notice that I had woken him.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't worry," he answered. "Please stay…" he pleaded.

"I will…" what the heck was I saying? Stupid furball. Stupid involuntary actions, my mouth just moved. But for some unknown reason, I didn't _want_ to move. I felt…oddly comfortable. It was a thought that scared me. His smile grew, as if he read my mind.

"You know what?" He whispered to me, "I think you're starting to like me." He licked my ear, and I found myself staring at him, feeling like his eyes were trying to peer into my subconscious. It felt strange, staring like this, even though we do it on numerous occasions. My mind still needed to clear itself. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself on track. Then, Duskpelt did it again, the feeling of his muzzle on mine. I opened my eyes and blushed.

I couldn't move this time, my limbs were frozen in place. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy and even more so confused. Curses. You're such a stupid furball. It was he who removed his muzzle this time, I was staring blankly at him.

He blinked a few and blushed as well, "Sorry. It's just that…"

"It's ok." I said, interrupting him midsentence. He stared at me now, curiosity glowed in his eyes. Luckily, Emberheart was still sleeping as this was occurring.

"You are still surprising me," he smiled whilst I yawned.

"I'm still sort of sleepeh.." I whispered. My vision was slurring, I figured that I needed more rest. Probably that's why my mind was so unfocused. He put his muzzle on mine again, before allowing me to curl up next to him. I couldn't help it, but I fell asleep.

My mind raced, and I kept racing along with it. When my legs gave way, I found myself falling in that dark pit again. Sleep was short, my dreams never lasted.

I found myself in the same position I had been , well…sort of. Only difference was that Duskpelt was sleeping behind me, his body matching to the curve of my back. I shuddered, this was a little too much. I was wide awake this time, probably not able to sleep again after that last time I woke up. What had happened? I couldn't recall anything in that short period of time, like I was sleepwalking.

I tried to remember, but couldn't. I would probably be reminded by him later anyways. I got up, worming my tail away from his and being careful not to disturb him. I walked over to Emberheart.

"Wake up you sleepyhead!" I prodded her with my forepaw, "You've been sleeping for like…forever!"

She stirred and turned away from me, "Just a little more…" she said groggily while waving her paw at me. I prodded her again, and this time she turned to glare at me, "Later…"

"Fine," I said happily. It was always fun to annoy her. I slipped out of the den quietly. The first cat I saw was Streakfoot, which reminded me of the oh so many questions I wanted to ask.

"Hey Streakfoot!" I yelled, running over to him, "What was that last night?" He seemed thoughtful, trying to recall. "You know…that thing when Emberheart woke you up in the middle of the night?" _That_ definitely seemed to jog his memory, and there was a trace of blush on his cheeks. I started to snicker, "You replied back."

He nodded slowly, "I don't know what came over me!" He blurted out.

"Sure, I'll go tell that to Emberheart," I turned, but he stopped me.

"What was her reaction…?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"She started hyperventilating and meowing stuff to herself."

"Ok, carry on," he waved his tail in dismissal and I went straight back to my den to go tell Emberheart. I decided to wake up everyone instead.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" I yelled as loud as I could. It worked well and I smiled. Both Emberheart and Duskpelt jumped up from their nests. Hysterical, Emberheart should see the look on her face: frightened like a tiny kit with her eyes wide open. Duskpelt was obviously used to my yelling, I frowned, I wanted to scare everyone.

"Whatcha do that for?" Emby yelled at me.

"Oh no reason, no reason at all, besides, you do need a good wake up call," I teased as my smile grew, Duskpelt smiled at me while Emberheart grimaced.

"Well, I didn't need your wake up call. I was about to wake up anyways," she stuck her tongue out at me. Lies. "Oh, by the way, I'm staying here for a few more nights." Uh-oh. That means more sleepovers and more chaos from her.

"Fine."

Duskpelt walked over to me, Emberheart watched with interest. "May I stay?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and his pelt brushed mine as he left the den. I could feel my face go hot.

"That was…interesting." My face grew hotter. Emberheart, rubbing things in. I had decided on one thing, and one thing only about her stay at my den: That Streakfoot would have to come tonight.

"Oh yea. Streakfoot said he didn't know what came over him when he told you 'I love you too' last night." I told her, and now she blushed. I started laughing. "He just blurted it out!" I said between chuckles.

"I'm over Streakeh," she replied, it silenced me completely. How could that be? It was like the impossible and I refused to believe her.

"How?" I gasped out, shocked.

"I don't know, I just got over him," for a short second, I had believed her. But then I realized that uncertain tint in her eye. She wasn't over him. I smiled.

"Ok, fine." I watched as Emberheart vanished into Froststar's den and I looked around camp. I saw Cookiefur and Brackentail from the corner of my eye, arguing as usual. I haven't seen everyone in camp lately, it was either that, or I haven't been paying much attention to them on my herb gathering rounds. I realized that it was both. I decided to ask Streakfoot to come right now, better now than later.

I found him near the camp entrance. "Hey Streakfoot, can you please come to my den tonight? For a little sleepover I'm having with everyone." I gave him an innocent look, my thoughts were already on plotting. He narrowed his eyes and then nodded.

"I'll come."

"Thanks!" I shouted and ran away over to the warrior's den, just to make it like I was asking more cats to come with us. No one was in the den luckily, everyone was outside. I didn't want to be questioned. After pacing around the den, I left in a heartbeat.

I went back to my den, finding Duskpelt there. Why come he's still here? He can't just get up and leave already? It's me, I figured. But he could always leave and come back to visit…but noooo, he just wants to MOVE in with me. I silently spat in disgust. I couldn't blame him, he loved me. That thought just made me smile and I realized that he was smiling back at me.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Plotting," I answered and he went over to me. "You know…inviting Streakfoot over and Emby not knowing and whatnot." He joined me at my side and wrapped his tail around mine. I didn't care.

'Reckless' and 'stupid' Emberheart would call me when I didn't care about things when I should. Like the time when I almost fell off this cliff, she yelled at me so much. I kept on telling her "I'm fine, it doesn't matter" then she replies with a "You could have killed yourself!" and I would tell her, "I don't care." Many things I didn't care of. And I didn't care. Heh, funny.

"Hunt with me please…" I asked Duskpelt slowly and involuntarily. He smiled.

"That's a first," he replied. I blushed. Darn mistakes. Darn involuntary actions. Darn my stupidity. It annoyed me, all of those things…they just _happened_. "Yes, I'll go." He took a pleasure in me being friendly and all to him. I, apparently, brightened his day with that little unintended invitation. Not that me not minding his affection brightened his day already. Before we left the den, he softly muttered an "I love you."

I was silent, blushing more than ever. All I could do was look away from him, the fur on my back tingling. The air hung still with his words as he took in my little moment of shock. Stupid furball. I shook my head and my tail away from him. I'm a medicine cat and I shouldn't be hanging out with him, not at all in any like this… Starclan must be angry with me, but I didn't care as much about that as I should have. I wanted to be with my friends. Then we stepped out.

I took in a sharp breath as a cat flung into me.

The camp was being invaded.

* * *

Yay~! I'm planning on posting the next chapter soon I _promise._ If I don't, then you can have the delicious shrimp scampi in my fridge right now. ;D Anyways, yeah I know not very interesting but hopefully the next chapter will be. I love where I ended this one and reviews are gladly appreciated~!


End file.
